Sonic Chat Room
by TheOneAndOnly-K
Summary: This, is what happens when the Sonic team find time to get to a computer :P Enjoy and review!
1. Entry

**Just a funky little chat room between Sonic characters :P I don't own them sadly, or any music I put in for introductions, but it's inspiration for a new movie I'm making along with "Chaos High". Please comment your thoughts!**

* * *

**_Ramvelle logged in  
Ramvelle played "Doin' Your Mom" by Ray William Johnson_**

Ramvelle laughed as he waited for his friends on the video chat room. He mimed to the song blasting through the monitor's speakers. He smiled once someone logged in.

_**Sonic logged in**_

"What the heck Ram?" He questioned, changing the song.

_**Sonic played "Don't Stop The Party" by Pitbull ft TJK**_

Ramvelle shook his head with a smile. His brown hair fell in his face, hiding his lips as they moved to the lyrics. Sonic laughed, dancing a little before speaking.

"So what were you doing? I don't see anyone else here." Ram pushed his hair out his face, blushing gently.

"I was waiting.. I got bored so I thought, when more people come, we could play truth or dare." Sonic laughed at his views.

"You're so eager to play that aren't you? Not worries, I'm sure others will play... just don't annoy Shadow." Just at that moment, a ting was heard as someone new entered the chat room.

_**Shadow logged in  
Shadow played "All Hail Shadow" by Crush 40**_

Sonic rolled his eyes at Shadow's music choice, but then again, he was full of himself. He always was.

"Shads, do you need to put that on every time you enter a chat room?" Shadow's simple reply was 'Yes.' Ramvelle just watched, the blush across his cheeks deepening terribly. Sonic and Shadow were too busy arguing to notice Ramvelle's silence.

_**Silver logged in  
Silver played "Dreams of Absolution" by Lee Brothers - The Remix**_

"Hey guys!" Silver smiled, pulling the two hedgehogs apart. Ramvelle was feeling alone and thus, not finding much use for his presence.

"I'm going.." Ramvelle muttered, Sonic bursting in with a smile.

"Why now? Everyone's here!" Sonic's smile along cheered Ramvelle up, but Shadow's glare put him off once more.

"Wanna play truth or dare guys?" Ramvelle asked casually, rubbing his hands thanks to the winter breeze, a smile on his face once again.

"Sure! I start!" Declared Silver, tapping his jaw line gently.

* * *

**I know, not my usual style, but here's chapter 1 of my Chat room :) If you have any truth/dare ideas, tell me in a PM! (That way others wont know ;D Anonymous people, let me know here, but I'll delete your comment again :P Don't worry, I'll give you thanks!) **

**Also, who's your favorite couple?**


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Hey all! Another chapter of Sonic chat room! Unfortunately no one out of 41 viewers had given me a truth or dare so you'll have to put up with my own. I hope you enjoy! Remember my disclaimer!**

* * *

"So Shadow truth or dare!" Silver smiled over his web cam. Shadow just thought, smiling with a 'dare'. The other boys thought about dares for Shadow, all choosing a number each.

"Pick a number, 1-3!" Sonic smiled, looking at Shadow funnily.

"Hmm... 3." Silver and Sonic both smiled as Ramvelle sank in his seat.

"U-Uhh... I-I dare you t-to..." He shook, holding the piece of paper close to him. Luckily a ping of a new guest saved him from spilling his embarrassing dare.

_**Amy logged in**__  
__**Amy played "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey**_

"Oh God Amy..." Sonic flinched, turning his face away, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. Ramvelle smiled as Shadow laughed at him.

"Hey Amy!" Silver waved, watching the pink hedgehog return the favor.

"Hey Silver! You too Shadow! Oh and Ramvelle.." Her smirk grew slightly, sending chills down his spine. He told Amy everything and now she was going to make him do the most futile thing yet.

"Shadow... Has Ramvelle told you his little secret yet?" Ramvelle deepened, frozen to his seat.

"Nope. I know he likes ballet, but that's all." Silver's mouth opened as Ramvelle fell backwards out his seat. After a war trying to pull his body up and tell him straight and to hide away and log out, he decided to leave, saving the remainder of his dignity (if he had any..)

_**Ramvelle logged out  
Blaze logged in**_  
_**Big logged in**_  
_**Rouge logged in**_  
_**Knuckles logged in**_  
_**Kirsty logged in**_  
_**Pauline logged in**_  
_**Samantha logged in**_  
_**Freena logged in**_  
_**Phoebe logged in**_  
_**Victoria logged in**_  
_**Tails logged in**_  
_**Cerys logged in**_  
_**Shaunna logged in**_  
_**Kai logged in**_  
_**Misha logged in**_  
_**Amira logged in**_  
_**Deathrine logged in**_  
_**Magenta logged in**_  
_**Kaylee logged in**_  
_**Espio logged in**_  
_**Vector logged in**_  
_**Cream logged in**_  
_**Charmy logged in**_  
_**Hazel logged in**_  
_**Josie logged in**_  
_**Emily logged in**_  
_**Maurine logged in**_

Sonic looked at his screen as every one looked tiny on the screen. Amy smiled, bringing the blush burning to his face once more as Amy began to speak.

"Where's Ramvelle got to? Oh and the Babylon rouges haven't showed up either... neither has the echidnas..."

"Hey I'm here!" Knuckles protested. Sonic just laughed. Turns out, Amy had sent invitations out to everyone, asking them all to make a show in the chat room.

_**Jet logged in  
Wave logged in  
Storm logged in  
Tikal logged in  
Shade logged in  
Mighty logged in  
Ray logged in  
Mephiles logged in  
Metal Sonic logged in  
Dr Eggman logged in**_

"Good now everyone's her-" The chat room showed a sign, stating too many videos were being used and so the crew was restricted to text.

**Damn it. Anyway, now that every1's here... **Amy began, only to be interupted again.

_**Sabrina logged in  
Abby logged in**_  
_**Nakama logged in**_  
_**Lauren logged in**_

**What happened to the videos? **Abby stated bluntly, everyone explaining. Once again, Amy TRIED to speak.

**ANYWAY I was wondering if everyone (since y'all are here) wanted to come over for a Christmas party! I'm holding a shopping spree from 6-4 and then all come to mine for a celebration for Christmas eve! :D **Amy felt proud that she finally got her idea across.

**Great idea Ames :) **Sonic replied.

**Sounds good **Agreed Kirsty

**I'll help with decorations! **Declared Cream

****_This was going to be awesome!_ Thought Amy.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting! The next chapter will be more of a story than a chat room, but it's awesome all the same! OC's are welcomed, just write below about them! As you can tell... I have plenty of my own in :P**


	3. The Gathering

**Hey all! I've received an OC request. Thank you DuskZilla. I don't know your characters actual name, so I'll just say Dusk to be safe :P Also, deidara-kupkake has given me Nakama, so I'm going to mess around with him for a bit.**

**In addition guys, my disclaimer still remains and this story is less chat room, more shopping :D (Redberry = Blackberry alternative xD)**

* * *

It was nearing Christmas eve and everyone seemed to attend the beautiful scenery the mall withheld. The magnificent glowing of the Christmas tree lights down to the shine the floor had with a clean finish. Amy was stood outside, waiting for everyone to attend, texting people from her redberry.

_**Amy logged in**_

**Where is everyone? **Amy asked, curious as she shivered in her usual red and white, already some what Christmas themed dress. After a half hour wait, she received a response.

**I'm coming Amy! I'm just picking up a few extra friends (and dragging Sonic to ya) xD** Amy had to admit, she liked Tails' style when dealing with Sonic. Amy left the chat room, putting her phone away as she caught a glimpse of purple green and yellow.

"Hey guys!" Amy smiled, Vector hugging her close, Charmy buzzing past her and back again, Espio concentrating on something. It didn't take long before Cream followed behind, Vanilla at hand along with Cheese, Big, Tails, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Tikal, Shade, Maurine, Knuckles, Rouge, the Babylon rouges, Mighty and Ray. All that remained now was their newest friends.

"Hey Amy!" Tails said with a smile and a hidden blush. Amy felt her cheeks heat up slightly, but this time it wasn't over Sonic.

"We're here!" I heard as a bubbly looking cheetah dragged her 24 friends behind her. Amy smiled, sighing as Eggman dropped off Metal Sonic before floating off again. Amy smiled as they all prepared their trip into the mall, having been seperated by Amy so it didn't look as terrible if 53 people were all walking in unison, so she split everyone up into 3 teams. Team black, blue and red.

* * *

**Shadow's POV...**

I sighed, watching my team assemble before me. You can imagine my face right now. In my team I had myself (duh), Rouge, Knuckles, Jet, Storm, Espio, Ramvelle (I think), a VERY tall red hedgehog who dressed like a goth, a blue short hedgehog who loves books, a brown fuzz ball who looks like Silver, me and Kirsty bonded as one (don't ask), a lilac swallow with a large needle like thing piercing her stomach and head, Mephiles, a fur-less hedgehog with tattoos EVERYWHERE, Mighty, a red head on crack, a demonic version of Kirsty and Nazo. I sighed. I was paired up with retards...

Never the less, we entered the mall, everyone scattering. I wasn't bothered. The only who stayed at my side was Ramvelle, his back arched in an odd manner, his head hanging in embarrassment. I wonder what's up with the kid.

* * *

**Sonic's POV...**

I had team awesome! I had the blue blur, a sporty green fuzz ball that helps me in more ways than one, Silver, Blaze, my brother Manic, my sister Sonia, her boyfriend and douche bag Scourge, a musical cheetah, Kirsty and her crush Nakama (which I might add freaked me out BIG time...), Charmy, Ray, Metal Sonic (who seemed distracted by a pink echidna in another team), a blonde retard, a hedgehog version of Rouge, a mass murderer, an angelic Kirsty and a mysterious green hedgehog. No one knew his name, but Kirsty acted strange around him.

Either way, we headed in and ran to the clothes stores, absolutely bursting the store by the walls.

* * *

**Tails' POV...**

I was with Amy! My heart raced at the thought. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla came too, and thanks to Vanilla, Vector tagged along. Also a sweet looking badger was in our group, calling herself Phoebe, a purple hedgehog who insisted she knew more than moi, a very serious hedgehog that didn't know what a sense of humor was, Shade and Tikal too. Not to forget Wave, Maurine, Magenta (who seemed to be staring a lot at Metal Sonic), Sabrina (Silver's daughter from the future but wont say who her mother is) and Emily, a brown haired girl with more romantic than Amy had for Sonic back in the day. However, to ruin the fun, Big was here... woo hoo...

* * *

**Whatcha think! Awesome right? Poor Tails has to face Big xD I hope you enjoy more of my stories and if you are interested, look at my forum named "Personal Orphanage". It's a place where you can adopt, hand over or just have fun with the characters that are currently there. I hope you read more!**


	4. Inside the Mall

**An update! Woo x3 Oh there's no Chat Room here (failing title miserably) but next chapter I promise there will be! **

**Disclaimer remains :C**

* * *

**Shadow's Team - Team Black**

Shadow wasn't impressed. He was followed by a depressive looking hedgehog who was hunched over and walking with his clothes hanging from his body. The tall red hedgehog with the gothic attire walked over to him scowling.

"Ramvelle, you have to let Shadow shop you know. How do you expect him to get you a Christmas present huh?" Shadow glared, but noticed it was just a way to get Ramvelle from his sight. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get you a Christmas present, but I need personal space to do it." He said, rubbing his temples. The tall red hedgehog smiled one of her rare smiles.

"Good. Ramvelle lets go." She said, dragging him with her phenomenal strength.

"Pauline wait!" Ramvelle yelled, his back scraping the plastic on the floor, giving him burns to his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge was walking along side Knuckles, pointing out gifts for their friends and Rouge being Rouge, got everyone something they will need "in the future". Knuckles just sighed and shook his head, looking for someone sane to talk to.

He spotted Jet and Storm, outside a card store and shook his head, looking around and spotting Mephiles, the fur-less hedgehog and lilac swallow with needles in and through her skin. He shivered at the sight and looked some more, spotting the blue clever clogs reading (again), Mighty, the red head on a sugar high, a demonic hedgehog and Nazo with his adoptive brother Dusk, his friend and rival.

However, before he could sneak off to talk to Dusk, Rouge came out once more with more gifts ranging from underwear to "toys". He merely shook his head.

* * *

Jet and Storm were infatuated with the cards in the shop window. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have any rings on them to buy anything, looking around for someone who could give them some to buy cards. The only reason he wanted them was because he was on one of them and Storm followed his boss blindly.

Sometimes he wished Storm had a brain of his own.

* * *

Mephiles growled as Kai replied to his questions with a monotone voice. She often played with the needles her body withheld. Deathrine on the other hand rubbed her arms and traced her tattoos, smiling as she remembered the meaning of each one. They hadn't bought anything yet and Mephiles highly doubted they actually would.

* * *

Cerys sat, reading her encyclopedia she had bought, Mighty glancing now and then at what she was reading. As it turned out, she was reading about Armadillos, which got Mighty rather curious.

Never the less, he faced his own problems.

Kaylee was jumping up and down, reckless and unstoppable, well, until Misha threatened her.

"Sit down and shut your trap before I sow it together along with shooting your brain, watching it spurt across the floor." Kaylee was shaken up by Misha's threat, deciding to hide behind Nazo and Dusk. Dusk chuckled as he pushed his brown fur from his face, promising he'd keep her safe.

_Anything to shut her up_ he thought.

**Sonic's Team - Team Blue**

Sonic was dashing in all kinds of places, but mostly in the "Sonic the Hedgehog" range the store had. Samantha chuckled at his stupid behavior but joined in never the less. He bought everyone a shirt and smiled when Samantha held out jeans.

* * *

Silver was taking it casual with Blaze, blushing whenever their hands brushed passed one another. Blaze kept her cool, hiding her feelings rather well, however was facing just the same issues. Sonia noticed this and, planned along with Scourge, pushed them together, seeing them flail in embarrassment. Oh Christmas was a fun time.

* * *

Manic stayed with Freena as she sang songs. Turns out she had already bought gifts for everyone and was simply enjoying the company Manic gave her. This caused his heart to race a smile cross his face. He was caught in her web of toxic, as she so nicely put it.

* * *

Kirsty walked with Nakama, holding his hand to help him feel secure. She knew Nakama didn't like public places and the comfort of someone he knew was just what he needed. His smile was hidden by his mask, but Kirsty knew his smile was there, returning it lovingly. Charmy buzzed in an laughed, teasing the two, causing them to blush along side their smiles. They weren't dating, she was merely comforting. He didn't like her that way anyway. She was just a councilor to him. Nothing more, nothing less, though her thoughts said otherwise.

* * *

Hazel span as she watched her blonde locks fall into her face. She then played with her ears followed by her hands and her feet. Josie sighed at her sister's friend's ways. She wasn't planning to have much fun, especially with Ray just doing the same with Hazel. Josie then felt a smile come to her face. Were they in love? Were they just childish but in love all the same?

* * *

Abby growled, juggling knives she had strapped to her legs, arms and anywhere else you could. Amira was daunted by this and turned her attention to Metal Sonic who seemed to be picking out pretty dresses and finally walked up to Amira.

"Ami-ra. Could you help me in choos-ing the right dress for Mag-en-ta?" His metallic face burnt a little, puffs of smoke seen from his cheeks. She giggled and smiled.

"Anything to help!"

* * *

From the shop's corner, stood the green hedgehog, gazing across the shop floor, pin pointing his jealousy and waiting for his moment to strike.

**Tails's Team - Team Red**

Tails followed Amy around with Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Big in tow. Vector stayed at Vanilla's side and this made Tails giggle. Phoebe was following close behind, skipping along side Cream. They looked so innocent Tails admitted, smiling at Amy's shopping bags. She had stuff for everyone and 50% of that belonged to Sonic. He laughed as Amy just smiled coyly.

* * *

Victoria rubbed her head, curious as to what she could create. She wasn't one for buying gifts, but making them. Personalizing them. She only came to help Sabrina and Shaunna chose gifts. What made it awkward was that Shaunna's sense of humor died at birth so she was serious about everything and rarely ever smiled.

* * *

Shade walked along side Tikal and Emily as they surveyed the mall for gifts, just like everyone else. Emily pointed to romantic gifts and Tikal and Shade left her to obsess while they searched for more appropriate things.

* * *

Wave hated Maurine. She was with her for 20 minutes and already she wanted to strangle her. Magenta was no help either. She was looking in robot accessories and Wave seriously couldn't work out why. Maurine helped Magenta for a short while giving Wave some time to think. If she was going to get Jet something, it had to be a good thing.

After everyone had completed their truck load shopping, they returned to Amy's place in which Amy suggested that all presents were to be wrapped upstairs (only 3 at a time due to her tiny room) and then placed beneath the tree. Ramvelle went to wrap his gift up first, soon followed by Shadow and Tails whilst everyone else prepared for the party of a life time.

* * *

**Hehe x3 so cute! The next chapter will be the party and don't worry, ROMANCE WILL OCCUR! x3 Also there will be some Yaoi too SO DONT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Thank you :3**


End file.
